Nontanun Anchuleepradit
Perfil thumb|250px|Notaun Anchuleepradit *'Nombre:' Kacha Nontanun *'Nombre real:' นนทนันท์ อัญชุลีประดิษฐ์ / Nontanun Anchuleepradit *'Apodos:' Kacha (คชา) *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tailandia *'Estatura: '''174cm *'Peso:' *'Tipo de sangre:' *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencia: GMM Grammy Dramas *Bangkok Rak Stories 2: Ao Hoey (GMM 25, 2018) *The Judgement (GMM, 2018) *Love Songs Love Series: Final Day of Friendship (2018) *Bangkok Rak Stories: Please (GMM 25, 2017) *U-Prince The Series: The Ambitious Boss (GMM, 2017) *U-Prince The Series: The Badly Politics (GMM, 2017) *U-Prince The Series: The Badass Baker (GMM, 2016) *U-Prince The Series: The Lovely Geologist (GMM, 2016) *U-Prince The Series: The Gentle Vet (GMM, 2016) *Fly to Fin (2015) Discografía '''Tailandia 'Álbum' Conciertos/Minis Conciertos ;2016 *06 Febrero-"Krungsri Present": "I Want to Meet Your Concert" - Guest- M-Theater *18 Junio-"Truemove H presents AF Showcase Concert" - Thunder Dome, Muangthong Thani *25 Diciembre-11 th Solo Mini Concert "Keep going Kacha Live in Bangkok" - AUDITORIUM Room, Jasmine International Tower, Chaengwattana ;2015 *06 Junio-True Move H presents AF Reunion Concert V FUN! Good luck! Firmware! "- Impact Arena, Muang Thong Thani ;2014 *16 Febrero-9 th Solo Mini Concert "Kacha After Valentine still ... I love you" *17 Agosto-10 th Solo Mini Concert "Now & Then KACHA NONTANUN" *02 Noviembre-Krungsri presents TAO Kacha LET'S FIGHT or Concert- BCC Hall Central Lardprao ;2013 *03 Febrero-Mini Concert "KachA * JoY" Before Valentine with ZabbZaa Squared " *9 Marzo-Honda Presents V Music Festival @ Siam Music Festival Steps off Siam 3rd Stage - FUN STEP - SIAM DISCOVERY *30 Marzo-"REXONA MUSIC ALL DAY CONCERT" Concert- Parc Paragon *21 Abril-Mini Concert "Because Love Ton and Kacha 3 rd stage" *01 Junio-Hua Hin Jazz Festival 2013 *09 Junio-Concert "Encouraged"- Convention Hall (CTW) *16 Junio-8 th Solo Mini Concert "KACHA WORLD COSPLAY PARTY" *07 Julio-"Krungsri presents Kacha Tao The Final Mission" - Central World live Hall, 8th floor *16th MCC Hall The Mall Bangkapi *21 Diciembre-"Krungsri presents despicable concert"- BCC Hall Central Lardprao 2012 *14 Enero-"True Fahrenheit 8" *28 Enero-KRUNGSRI Simple To Share Concert - Aksra King Power Theater *29 Enero-Mini Concert "AF8 Sexy SET A" *5 Febrero-Mini Concert "The Bromance of TaoKacha" *12 Febrero-Mini Concert "Before Valentine by the 6 Gent" *18 Febrero-Concert "True F8 Serious" *26 Febrero-Mini Concert "More than Love" *11 Marzo-Mini Concert "THE ULTIMATE SHOW OF TON KACHA" *25 Marzo-1 st Solo Mini Concert "My Day With Kacha" *01 Abril-"AF BIG CONCERT LIVE IN CHONBURI" - Pacific Park Sriracha Shopping Center (Robinson Sriracha) *07 Abril-Mini Concert "Kacha Frame On The Floor" *12 Mayo-AF COMEDY AWARDS Concert- Thunder Dome, Muangthong Thani *26 Mayo-Mini Concert "Ped-Pom Variety" *09 Junio-2 nd Solo Mini Concert "Kacha & Fan Birthbay Concert"- TOT Building Chaengwattana *08 Julio-3 rd Solo Mini Concert "Super K-POP Super Kacha" *29 Julio-Mini Concert "The Battle Kacha - Natthew" *11 Agosto-4 th Solo Mini Concert "On my way ... to my dream" *09 Septiembre-"Krungsri Present Tao-kacha at love the series" - Center Point Studio, Sukhumvit 105 (LaSalle) *22 Septiembre-"Satit Kaset Charity Concert" (Ton-Kacha-Frame-Tao-James)- AuditoriumFaculty of Education, Chulalongkorn University *30 Septiembre-Mini Concert "KachA * JoY Young VS Young Girls" *14 Octubre-5 th Solo Mini Concert "Kacha Let's Get Together (1-Year Anniversary)" *04 Noviembre-"True AF9 Beyond Expectations" (Invitado)- Khon Kaen Sugar Market *11 Noviembre-6 th Solo Mini Concert "Kacha hug me please Concert"- TOT Building Chaengwattana *25 Noviembre-Mini Concert "Early - Kacha FUN & FIN Miniconcert" *23 Diciembre-7 th Solo Mini Concert "Happy X'mas with Kacha" 2011 *28 Septiembre-Mini Concert Grand Splendor 2011 (Future Park Rangsit)- Future Park Rangsit *07 Octubre-"Charity Concert" - Centerpoint Playhouse, 8th floor *27 Noviembre-Mini Concert "Power of AF8" *03 Diciembre-Charity Concert "84th Birthday Anniversary of His Majesty the King"- Auditorium of the Public Relations Department, Soi Ari *12 Diciembre-Mini Concert "Meet & Greet True Online" *24 Diciembre-"Krungsri AF All Seasons" Curiosidades *'Educación:' Rangsit University Enlaces *Instagram *Facebook Galería Anchuleepradit Nontanun-2.jpg Anchuleepradit Nontanun-3.jpg Anchuleepradit Nontanun-4.jpg Anchuleepradit Nontanun-5.jpg Anchuleepradit Nontanun-6.JPEG Anchuleepradit Nontanun-7.jpg Anchuleepradit Nontanun-8.jpg Anchuleepradit Nontanun-9.jpg Categoría:TLActor Categoría:TLCantante